Temporal Distortion
by Phantom Drache
Summary: What would happen if our favorite fox took a more active role in a certain punks life? Features a few original ideas and a plethora of cliches because this story is part parody and part "how I would have done things". P.S., if you hold anything in canon sacred, this isn't for you.
1. Chapter 1

**Temporal Distortion**

 **by Phantom Drache**

 **Chapter 1: Source**

 **\- Temporal Distortion -**

 _Konoha, Day of the Kyuubi Attack, Night._

A man and a woman are standing in a field. The man is tall, blonde with hair that reaches his shoulders, and is wearing a long white robe with red flames on the edges. Under this robe is a green vest, unzipped and revealing a black shirt underneath, with a pair of blue pants. On his forehead lies a headband with a metal plate resting in the center, with a stylized leaf engraved upon it. On his right hip is a black pouch, resting on white bandages on the outside of the mans pants. Finishing his look is a pair of black open toed shoes. This is Minato Namikaze. Fourth Hokage.

The woman is a red-head, with her hair reaching down to her waist, and dressed in a high-collared sleeveless white blouse underneath a loose, green dress. She also wears open toed shoes, though hers are grey instead of black. This is Kushina Uzumaki. As is kept secret, only told to a few, very select people, she is the wife of Minato Namikaze, as well as the container - or Jinchuriki - of the Nine-tailed Fox, more colloquially known as simply the Kyuubi.

Speaking of the Kyuubi. As opposed to residing in the odd pocket-dimension slash mindscape within Kushina - as he is supposed to be doing thanks to the seal placed on her when she inherited the position of his Jinchuriki from one Mito Uzumaki - he is instead currently standing in the field alongside Minato and Kushina. Only, instead of being in a position to chat with, and perhaps begrudgingly enjoy the company of these two, the Kyuubi is instead currently suffering what is known as having a really shitty day.

You see, as of a mere 12 hours ago, the Kyuubi was sitting in his seal, as he had done for many a year now, the only difference between today and any other day being that he had the knowledge that here soon his current host, Kushina, was going to be giving birth, thus leaving the seal in a weakened state temporarily.

Now, normally, the Kyuubi wouldn't particularly care about all this. Sure, he wanted freedom with damn near every fiber of his body, but he was far from stupid. His host was going to be giving birth on the edge of her home, Konoha. A Ninja village renowned for being one of the five strongest in the world, and perhaps even the strongest of those five.

While he could easily destroy the village if he was at full power, the process of removing himself from the seal, even in its weakened state, would severely drain him. Perhaps even to the point that the annoying human village would actually pose a threat to him. The Kyuubi honestly found the probability of this very slim, but he could not deny the fact that it was still a possibility, and one did not live to be as old as the Kyuubi currently is by taking unnecessary risks.

And so, on any other day, the Kyuubi would simply rest in his seal on this day. Perhaps send a surge of his chakra through his host, just to annoy her, but that would be it. Unfortunately, the choice was taken out of his hands...er, paws? Regardless of the nuances of his anatomy, the fact remains that one moment the Kyuubi was trying its hardest to drown out the mental screaming of a woman in the middle of giving birth and the next he was being pulled.

Blinking in surprise, the Kyuubi was shocked to find that he had been forcibly removed from the seal that contained him. This was not what he was expecting. Further investigation was interrupted by one of the annoying ants that called itself humanity made itself known to the Kyuubi. He mostly ignored the ramblings of the clearly insane person - a sane person does not simply demand that any bijuu, let alone the strongest of the nine, give it attention after all - but something unusual happened.

Looking in the humans eyes, ready to either kill the human or simply maul it to the point it understands its folly and runs off like the bug it is, the Kyuubi feels an unpleasantly familiar sensation. A sensation it has only felt the once before, when a particularly annoying bug by the name of Madara had somehow used his families accursed eyes to take control of the Kyuubi.

Needless to say, when the Kyuubi finally regained consciousness hours later, he was not pleased. He was confused, in a mild amount of pain, and currently had one of his claws impaling the figures of his host and her mate.

Yep. Minato and Kushina were currently standing with one of the Kyuubi's meter or so long claws impaling the two of them, Kushina standing in front of Minato, with her back to his chest. They were standing right in front of an odd altar sort of thing, with symbols drawn both around and into a stone table.

Lying on top of said altar-table-thing is a small bundle of cloth. Inside said cloth, with the very tip of the Kyuubi's claw mere centimeters away from its forehead, dripping the blood of Minato and Kushina onto it, is a baby. Newborn, given the size of it. Well fuck.

The two adults, who by all rights are currently only alive through sheer force of will, are speaking to the newborn. They say soothing things to calm it down from the fit which was about to start. They ask it to hold promises that it likely doesn't even have the mental capacity to understand yet, let alone remember or respond. The Kyuubi watches all of this.

It's only when the man, Minato, turns back to the Kyuubi and speaks, does the Kyuubi understand what is about to happen. The man apologizes to the Kyuubi, telling him that what he's about to do is the only option. The Kyuubi doesn't respond.

In another world, in another time, the Kyuubi might rage at the thought of being caged once more, so soon after being freed even if it wasn't how he planned on escaping. In another universe, the Kyuubi might spend the next decade and a half stubbornly sitting in his seal, steadfastly ignoring his new host and its problems in the hope that one day it would succumb to despair and agree to free the Kyuubi, and once more he would wreak havoc on this planet.

This is not that universe, and is only so for one reason and one reason alone. In the last several years that the Kyuubi has been sealed - first in Mito, and then within Kushina - it had slowly come to understand something. Humans, as weak and insignificant in the grand scheme they may be, are incredibly interesting creatures.

Some lie. Some steal. Some hurt people for no other reason than because they can. But some show compassion. Some of them help others for no other reason than some convoluted belief that 'it's the right thing to do', whatever that means. Morality is an odd concept, created by humans about humans for humans.

That coupled with the fact that they live incredibly short lives, crammed full of action and adventure as if they're trying to live three lives in the span of one, make them very curious creatures indeed. At least, that's what the Kyuubi says to himself in his head, rationalizing his feelings. It's not like he's actually grown fond of the things. They're annoying, fickle, and taste horrible what with all that random plant matter and artificial stuff they cover themselves with. Yes, he's merely bored after living long enough to have seen every inch of this world.

And that's why, in this universe, instead of raging and fighting, the Kyuubi simply lets himself be sealed away into his new host. He'll be keeping an eye on this one, using it for his entertainment.

And thus, a single difference occurs in what should be. A single ripple in time that may very well become a tsunami of change in how the future should have turned out. All because of a single difference in thought.

The Kyuubi is of course oblivious to the change his actions have caused. He simply doesn't know. He doesn't know that since he doesn't fight, the entirety of his chakra is sealed into the babe, rather than being split in half. He doesn't know that by taking an active interest in his hosts life he'll change it forever in ways nobody had dreamed of. He doesn't know what side-effects of holding the entirety of a biju's chakra from birth might have on the same babe who had been exposed to minute amounts of his chakra since conception.

He doesn't know that this one difference in how he should be thinking will cause the life of the child blessed by the fates to be far different than what his destiny should have been.

After all, he's just a little curious. What could possibly go wrong with a little curiosity? It's not like he doesn't have an eternity to simply forget whatever events may occur in the mere blink of an eye that these creatures named Humans live.

Several years from now, the one known as the Kyuubi no Kitsune will look back on this day, and simultaneously curse and bless the day that his curiosity got the better of him. After all, there's nobody more interesting, yet also more frustrating, than the one they call Naruto Uzumaki.

 _Konoha, 6 years later, Christmas eve, about 4 in the evening._

A young boy was walking down an empty snow-covered dirt street. The boy was wearing a white shirt with an orange spiral on the front, and dark blue shorts paired with light blue shoes. This is Naruto Uzumaki, age 6.

'Tch. Why did she toss me out? It's the same every time something goes wrong. I get in trouble even though I didn't do anything.' What Naruto is talking about, is the fact that - just an hour prior - the old lady in charge of the orphanage Naruto lives at had tossed him out. Literally, seeing as she had picked him up by the shirt and thrown him into the snow outside.

Naruto hadn't known why she was so mad at him, only catching what she yelled at him when she threw him out. 'It's all your fault, damn demon! Why don't you just leave all us good folk alone!'

What Naruto didn't - couldn't - know, was that the lady had actually been stealing funds from the orphanage for years, to the point the Hokage - the leader of the village - had noticed and had a few ninjas secretly investigate the matter.

When they inevitably found out the truth, she had been brought before the Hokage himself. Pleading for mercy, she had been granted a week to settle things at the orphanage before she was taken into jail. Of course, the first thing she had seen walking back into the orphanage had been young Naruto.

While she had tried to see him as just a child, she had lost too much during the attack 6 years ago. Her son a ninja who had died fighting the fox, her husband crushed by debris, and several friends for similar reasons. And so, she hated him. She tried to hide it, to be neutral towards him, but her hatred still made it's mark.

He had simply been reading a book, as none of the other kids had wanted to play with him due to the old lady's dislike of him, choosing instead to play outside in the falling snow. He didn't often read, seeing as he was usually too hyper to sit long, but he had little else to do today. Especially seeing as the care-taker had never seen fit to give him a winter coat. Or a coat at all now that he thought about it.

Anyways, one moment, he's just reading a story book about the first Hokage, and the next, the old lady had picked him up, screaming, and tossed him out, telling him to never come back.

So now here he was, walking down the streets all alone. No home, no money, and nowhere to go. There's also the fact that the streets are mostly empty, despite it being early afternoon. Everyone was too busy setting up their Christmas dinner, and putting the final touches on their trees. He couldn't even walk up to a random door and ask for help, seeing as the only person he'd ever talked to that didn't hate him was that old man who showed up once every month or so. At least, that's how Naruto knew Hiruzen Sarutobi, the third Hokage.

Hiruzen had retired to give his position of Hokage to Minato several years ago, only to have to take up the job once more upon Minato's death 6 years ago. Hiruzen of course knew the truth of who Naruto was, but for reasons only known to him, he never told Naruto the truth of his parents, merely stating that they were ninjas who had died fighting the Kyuubi. Technically true, but far from the entire truth.

Now, back to young Naruto. He had decided that instead of waiting around in front of the orphanage, he would just leave like the old lady had told him to do. This wasn't because he actually cared about what she wanted or particularly wanted to go walking in the snow, he just didn't want to be around her or that place anymore.

So, walking aimlessly, Naruto was struck with a conundrum. He had no food, and no place to sleep tonight. What to do in this scenario? Of course, being only 6 years old, Naruto has a very low ability when it come sto problem solving. Thankfully for him, he had someone else available to do the thinking for him.

 _ **'Hmm, so the hag threw him out, huh? This could be troublesome, especially since the old monkey just visited last week and thus isn't likely to even notice for some time.'**_ The Kyuubi, resting in Naruto's mindscape, was less than pleased. He had been carefully watching Naruto over the last 6 years, observing his childhood. Originally, the Kyuubi had assumed that as the son of the fourth hokage, people would shower Naruto with praise.

Of course, humans being the trash that they are, immediately turned against the kit. Of course, the old monkeys choice to withhold the kits heritage didn't help any. now, how could he manage to help make sure his host doesn't die of starvation or hypothermia before he even reaches puberty?

 _ **'Perhaps it's time for me to take a more...direct role in this.'**_ And with that, the Kyuubi strains his mental energy, reaching out through the tenuous mental connection between him and his host. He couldn't do anything like directly take over control, but he could talk to Naruto, and do more subtle things.

Such as directing Naruto to subconsciously move his legs in a certain direction while he's distracted. Navigating Naruto into an alley, with nobody around to interrupt, he stops his careful control of Naruto's muscles, and hesitantly opens up the path for communication for the first time.

 **"Kit."** Immediately, whatever Naruto was thinking about - a series of pranks he was going to play on that old lady once he got the chance, for those curious - was interrupted by a voice he didn't recognise, even if it did feel somehow familiar. Spinning around, he saw nobody, and called out.

"W-Who's there! Come out!" Inwardly, the fox palms his face at Naruto's action, even if he does have to grudgingly admit that he should have expected that.

 **"Stop shouting. You're not going to find me."** Unfortunately, this has the opposite effect from calming naruto down.

"G-G-G-GHOST!" NAruto proceeds to scream his head off and run in circles. The Kyuubi is happy he led the boy away from the main streets, or else they would certainly have noticed his screaming, even if they were in their homes.

 **"Calm down. I'm not a ghost. I'm just a voice in your head."** Yeah. Because that's so much better. The Kyuubi is about to speak again, when somehow, that actually works and Naruto calms down, ceasing his irritating yelling.

"A voice in my head? Like, my con-con-conscientious?" Naruto stumbles over the large word, not having used many words in the last 6 years that are longer than two syllables.

 **"You mean conscious, and no i'm not your conscious. I'm... well, let's just say that i'm a friend."** No need to make the boy any more panicked by telling him the demon that destroyed half the village six years ago is in his head. That's a conversation for later, when the boy trusts him more. And preferably isn't as much of an idiot.

"Oh, really?! I don't have many friends, and i've never had a friend that's indivisible before!" Sighing inside the seal, the Kyuubi can already feel the headache starting to come on.

 **"You mean invisible. Anyways, I wanted to talk to you."**

"Oh? What about, -in-my-head?"

 _ **'Oh god, I should have just let that yellow bastard kill me. It'd have been fine, just wait for my body to reform after a decade or so, and forget anything ever happened.'**_

 **" *Ahem* Well, as you might have noticed, we kind of have a problem. Namely, the fact that you no longer have a place to live, or any money to get food to eat."** That makes Naruto's smile disappear, as he remembers why he's out and about in the first place.

"Yeah. That mean old lady just tossed me out. This is kind of bad, isn't it, Mr. Voice?" Kurama can't help but snort at the kits blunt statement.

 **"Bad is putting it lightly. If we aren't careful, you might not make it a full week like this. Thankfully for you, I have a plan."** Narutos bad mood disappears as fast as it came on, his smile lighting up the alley.

"Really?! What's your plan?" In the seal, Kurama smiles. It's been far easier gaining the kids trust than he expected. The poor kit is so starved for attention that he's willing to latch onto an invisible voice claiming to be inside his head. while not a good thing in general, it certainly helps the fox in this scenario.

 **"Alright, I want you to listen closely to me now. You know that big forest with the fence and the tall trees? On the edge of the village?"** Kurama is of course, referencing training ground 44, also known as the Forest of Death. Of course, Naruto just knows it as 'that one place with a bunch of trees inside the village that ninjas tend to avoid'. Naruto nods his understanding, causing the Kyuubi to chuckle.

 **"Well, I want you to go there. Last time I checked there was a ton of plants and animals in there. I'm going to teach you how to hunt and forage for food."**

"Okay, Mr. Voice! That sounds awesome!" And with that, Naruto starts to run in the general direction he thinks that the forest of death is.

 **"Stop calling me that. It's stupid and makes you sound like you're insane."** At his soft but stern rebuke, Naruto pouts a bit before putting a hand on his chin.

"Well what should I call you, Mr. Voice?"

 **"Call me...Kurama."** Normally, the Kyuubi would never think of giving a human his real name, but something about Naruto makes him think that maybe, just this one time, he could risk being a little more forthcoming. Perhaps it's his determination, which even at the tender age of 6 is still leagues above what the average human could bring to bare. Perhaps it's his way of apologising for being the cause for all of the kits suffering, even if the older of the two hadn't meant for this to happen, and the younger had no idea about any of this.

Nah, it's probably just because the whisker marks on the kit make it look kind of like a fox. Yeah, that's the only reason why. Or at least, that's what Kurama stubbornly states in his own head, not sure why he's being so adamant about affirming that to himself.

Now, normally the Kyuubi would prefer if Naruto could manage to leave the village, as the surrounding forests would be more plentiful in terms of food, as well as have a much lower risk of someone stumbling upon them. However, the Kyuubi has no idea how the defences might have been changed since the last time Kushina checked on them, which was a few years before the night of the...incident.

Thus, he has to deal with Naruto hurriedly running off towards the forest of death, chatting a mile a minute. Thankfully, Kurama tells Naruto that he can communicate with him by thinking, saving them from someone questioning why Naruto was talking at nothing. That would have been embarrassing.

Now, unknown to Naruto or even Kurama, if they had simply waited at the orphanage for another hour, this story would have gone completely differently. You see, when the Hokage gave the order for the orphanage caretaker to go back and settle things, he planned to head over and pick up Naruto. His plan was to ask young Naruto if he wanted to become a ninja, and when he inevitably got a yes, he would set up the boy with his own apartment, separating him from someone he could tell hated the young boy. Plus it would have been a great Christmas gift.

So it's to his great surprise and consternation when, after taking some time to finish up some last minute paperwork that he swears didn't exist a mere half-hour ago, he arrived at the orphanage to find Naruto gone. Needless to say, the lady was immediately taken to jail with her sentence increased when it was revealed she had kicked Naruto out.

Of course, given the sheer scope of the village hidden in the leaves, finding a single child who doesn't even know how to access his chakra yet is nigh-impossible. To make matters even worse, several Jonin and Genin were currently out of the village, partaking in the chunin exams being held by Kumogakure, and wouldn't be back for over a month. That doesn't stop Hiruzen from giving an order that the first ninja to find Naruto is to bring the lad to him immediately. He also stresses that Naruto must be unharmed in his retrieval or else he would have...words, with the ninja who harmed him.

Sadly for Hiruzen, it would be years before anyone caught hide or hair of one Naruto Uzumaki. And when they did, they would find a changed boy. Sitting in his office, Hiruzen could only hold one thought outside of general worry for his grandson that's not his grandson.

'Kakashi and Jiraiya are gonna be so pissed.'

 **\- Temporal Distortion -**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Variance Formula**

 **\- Temporal Distortion -**

Now, amongst all potential universes, within every corner of the multiverse, when a person calculates every possibility possible, one thing stands out amongst universes known to originate from the original 'Kishimoto-Verse' that chronicalled the journey of the original Naruto Uzumaki, one thing happens with remarkable regularity.

Clocking in at 99 out of every hundred iterations, Naruto Uzumaki is undeniably, unrepentantly, and resolutely stupid. Which is why, when a voice of unknown origin told him to go to a place he'd never been to before, 6 year old Naruto did not question this. He simply did as his new 'friend' asked of him.

And so, at roughly 6 in the evening on christmas day, we find young Naruto trudging through a small hole in the fence surrounding training ground number 44, also known as 'The Forest of Death'.

Clocking in at 10 kilometers in diameter, the forest is used primarily for the Chunin exams every two and a half years when it's held in Konoha, and between those times, only Jonin ninja use it to train, and even then it's usually only the insane ones that do so.

When the ninjas sent out by Sarutobi searched for Naruto after his disappearance, not a single one of them thought to check the forest. Why would they? A grand total of half a dozen people ever enter it of their own free will, and only one of them does so with any regularity. The very idea of a more or less civilian child wandering into the area is absurd for two reasons.

The first is that there exists a certain seal placed on the fence around the area. This seal, only ever taken down for the chunin exam and immediately put up again afterwards, was set up with the purpose of stopping anybody with lower than chunin level Chakra reserves from entering the forest at all. Sadly, Naruto Uzumaki at the tender age of 6 had enough Chakra to register as a low-level Jonin or higher level Chunin to anyone or anything able to sense chakra.

The second reason that nobody ever contemplated it as a viable place of escape was the fact that most 6 year old kids would take one look at the 10 foot tall walls, the multiple signs talking about danger, and the barbed wire on top of the walls, and immediately decide that this place was off-limits. It is to the universes great dismay, and this stories reluctant joy, then, that we have already established that Naruto is without a question, completely and totally stupid.

So he walked around the fence for a few minutes before finding a small hole in the fence just large enough for a child to crawl through. doing as such, Naruto then asked the voice in his head for further advice.

"Hey, Kurama-san? I'm here. What now?"

" **Walk forward, find a river. Try not to get eaten before then."** To anybody else, that last statement would be met with stunned silence and instant denial.

"Okay!" Not Naruto though. Trudging through the forest at a sedate pace, the young lad used his sharp hearing to locate the sound of moving water after about half an hour. Miraculously, he didn't stumble on any of the large predators that take residence in the forest.

Or not so miraculously, considering most of them were currently either hibernating or residing in caves waiting for the snow to settle before they resume their hunting. Not a lot of snow actually hit the ground in here, but it was enough to dampen the ground, which made tracks that much easier to make, and thus that much harder to hide. And so, they wait.

Making his way to the water he had heard, Naruto finds himself standing in front of a waterfall. It's a modest thing, with the top residing about 15 feet above the river itself. Once it hit the ground, by some quirk of nature, the flow actually split into two. One part went straight forward from the fall, and descended down a hill, allowing the water to keep it's brisk pace.

The other broke off to the side of the river, rapidly slowing down and actually forming a lake about 25 feet across and at inspection would turn out to be about 6 feet deep at it's center.

Residing within the lake were several fish of varying size and shape. The ground surrounding the lake for about 3 feet across, circling the lake, is covered with small rocks, smoothed out by the water.

"Okay, now what?" Observing the area, Kurama takes a moment to figure out a plan. Nodding to himself inside the seal, he speaks once more.

 **"Okay, what you're going to do is start gathering leaves and sticks. Try and pick up stuff close to the base of the trees so they aren't as wet. Try and get a good size pile of sticks."**

"We do we need sticks and leaves?" At least Naruto was going about his new quest while questioning it. Kurama, turning his words around in his head, decides to make sure he uses the simplest terms possible.

 **"Because we need to start a fire. With how cold it is tonight, you might get sick, which is bad. If we start a fire, you'll be able to keep warm."**

While explaining this, Naruto has managed to collect a few handfuls of leaves that at least aren't soaking, as well as a pile of sticks about a foot tall and half that across.

"Oh, Okay! How do I start a fire?" Kurama goes to ridicule Naruto for his idiocy, only to pause. He had forgotten about that part. Shit. Wait, wasn't there that one thing?

 **"First, stack the wood how I tell you."** And with that, Naruto starts to very carefully arrange his materials. First the kindling is put in a pile, and then the sticks are arranged like a pyramid around the kindling, with spaces in between the sticks so that air can move through it, and an opening right in front of Naruto so he can reach the kindling.

"Okay, now what Kurama?" giving the kits work one more look to double check it, Kurama deems it good enough for what's about to happen.

 **"Tell me, Naruto. What do you know about Chakra?"**

"Catch-Ra? That's the stuff ninjas use to do all those crazy tricks right?"

 ** _'Just a kit, just a kit. He's just a kit, so it's okay if he's stupid for now. I'll just have to...educate him. Yes, this can work. I'll teach the kit my way.'_**

"It's pronounced Cha-Kra, and more or less. I'm gonna teach you how to use yours."

"Really?! What are we gonna start with? A huge fireball? A lightning bolt? Ooh, ooh, maybe you'll teach me to make animals appear out of nowhere like the old man showed me that one time!" A deep and pained sigh rumbles throughout Naruto's psyche. Kurama just had to be stuck with a dumbass for a host, didn't he?

 **"No. I don't really know any of the jutsu you hu- I mean, that ninja use."** That was close. That's a conversation for later. Preferably when the kit has more than three brain cells in that skull of his.

"Aww. Well, what are we gonna do, then?"

 **"I'm gonna teach you one of my own techniques. Of course, I haven't used it myself in years, seeing as it's a weak technique only really good for starting fires, like what we're doing now."**

Of course, by 'years', it'd probably be more accurate to say 'millenia'. The technique that Kurama is about to treach Naruto is one he himself hasn't used since he was less than a century old, and is one of the very first techniques he created for himself.

"Okay! What do I do?"

 **"Do you know how to use your chakra?"**

"Nope!" Another mantra of calming himself down, as well as a face-palm, and Kurama speaks up again. He really should have expected that.

 **"Alright. I guess we're starting with that. I want you to sit down with your legs crossed."** A pause as naruto does as such.

 **"Now, close your eyes and focus on your chest. That's where you'll find the source of your chakra. Let me know when you feel something."**

And so Naruto closes his eyes, searching for anything that might be his chakra. For a normal kid, they'd have to wait until they were about 12 to feel their chakra, because that's when the average person gains enough chakra to actually use it without risking depleting their chakra and exhausting themselves.

This is why the academy starts at 11 and goes on for 4 years. The first year is spent focusing on basic knowledge like how to read a map, math, and science. At year 2, when everyone should be roughly age 12, they teach the kids how to access their chakra. Most kids at this point have barely enough chakra to do so, with the general exception of clan kids.

From this point on the academy starts to focus more and more on physical training, as well as weapons training, chakra control, tracking, and deception. Since there's a wide variety of people with varying talents for each of the categories, the school typically keeps kids of the same age together for the first half of the day while for the second half they're separated based on skill level. This means a first year might have the same tracking lessons as a third year, or a fourth year might still be in the first year deception class.

Anyways, focusing back on here and now, because Naruto possesses Chakra reserves similar to someone thrice his age, it takes him far less time than usual to locate his chakra coils.

To Naruto, it feels as if he's suddenly found a missing piece of himself that he had never realised that he had lost. It was as if he was suddenly more aware of everything, and full of a warm energy that envelops him like a soft blanket. Opening his eyes, he sees a few thin wisps of blue vapor swirl around him before dying down.

"Woah. This is chakra?"

 **"Hmm, you're still slow. It took you a full 10 minutes to find your chakra. If you want to be strong, you'll have to be able to use your chakra as if it were a fifth limb."**

"Strong? Why would I want to be strong?" For those of you in the audience, know that a certain faithful conversation had not happened. In most worlds, when Sarutobi granted Naruto his apartment on christmas eve of Naruto's sixth year alive, Naruto asked why he did such a nice thing. His answer would form the reason for Naruto's very creed.

Flashback?

 _Sarutobi smiles serenely at his young companion, before answering his question._

 _"Why, it's simple Naruto. I'm the Hokage. A Hokage loves all of his fellows from Konoha, and is loved by them in turn. It's all about respect and recognition of what others do for the Will of Fire."_

 _"Will of Fire?" Sarutobi's smile widens and he opens his mouth to respond, unaware that he had planted seeds in NAruto's mind that would blossom into an iconic dream._

End

Because Naruto was not found on this night, this particular conversation had never happened, and as such, Naruto did not have his dream to become the Hokage. young Naruto did not in fact have much of a goal at all, a fact that was about to change because of one fox who spoke without contemplating, simply because what he was about to say was as clear to him as it was clear the sky was blue and grass green.

 **"Who wouldn't want to be strong? If you're strong you can get fame, fortune, and most importantly freedom. The strongest person in the world is the one with the most freedom. Nobody can tell them what to do. They can do whatever they want."**

"So, being strong is good?"

 **"To put it simply, yes."**

"Then..then i'll be strong. No, i'll be the strongest!" within the seal, Kurama grins a wide and vicious grin.

 _ **'Excellent. I wouldn't want my host to be a weakling, afterall. Let's see how far this kit can go.'**_

 **"Now that we've gotten that out of the way, I want you to focus on your chakra. Try moving it towards your hands."**

With a great deal of concentration, Naruto begins the process of channeling his chakra. It responds as if made of molasses rather than metaphysical energies. Slowly, over the course of another agonisingly slow ten minutes, he manages to force a suitable amount of chakra to his hands.

Opening his eyes, the blue haze has returned, but only around his hands, and fainter than before. At his distraction, the haze fades a bit, and Naruto immediately focuses hard again to avoid losing his control.

 **"Good enough for the moment I suppose. Now, I want you to concentrate. Imagine your chakra becoming hotter and hotter, until it's like fire. then I want you to move your hands together so that your palms are touching, and curl all your fingers together except your pointer finger, middle finger and thumbs. Press those three against the same fingers on the opposite hand pointing straight up."**

Trying as hard as he can, Naruto imagines the wispy blue energy gathering together. First the center warms up, and the warmth spreads to the rest, with the blue energy slowly going from steam-like to the shape of fire, flickering and wavering ever so slightly.

Pressing his hands together, unknowingly using the Tora hand seal, Naruto focuses on combining the two small fires into one larger fire, even hotter than before. Feeling a bit of warmth return to his face which was slowly numbing due to being outside in the cold, Naruto opens his eyes.

There, on his hands but not burning them despite being fire, is a small blue and white flame. Staring at it in wonder, Naruto almost stops the flow of chakra when Kurama speaks up.

 **"Congratulations, you just learned the most basic technique I know: the Fox Fire. And it only took you half an hour."** Kurama could have been sincere with that or not, but his naturally deep and gruff voice makes it very hard to tell. Not that Naruto cares, too busy being excited over the fact that he just made a fire with just his chakra.

"Why's it blue?" this makes Kurama pause for a moment. The actual reason is that regular fire style techniques don't actually convert chakra into fire, rather hyper-accelerating air particles for a moment to create combustion that is fueled with chakra rather than wood or some other material. This makes regular flames, of the yellow-orange variety.

The fact that fox fire is actually pure chakra heated up to the point of becoming fire is what gives it the unusual blue color. When Kurama had used it, the fire had been a deep crimson like his own chakra. But obviously, Naruto wouldn't understand any of this so Kurama had to settle for a...less technical reasoning.

 **"So it looks cool."** For a moment, Naruto seems to think deeply on this, and Kurama worries that he underestimated the kits intelligence.

"Well, it's not orange, but blue's pretty cool too I suppose." Thankfully, his worries were unfounded. Heaving a mental sigh of relief, Kurama decides to get this show back on track.

 **"Now, if you're done fooling around, Put the Fox Fire onto the leaves in the center of the sticks. You're gonna want to pull your hand back because it'll get hotter quick, and you're hardly fire-proof."**

Doing so with no hesitation, Naruto undoes the hand seal, carefully holding the ball of Fox Fire over one palm, and gently places it on top of the leaves within his little campfire setup. The leaves quickly start to brown and the catch fire. Soon the entire setup is alight, the entire thing a haunting blue.

"Wow, this is awesome!"

 **"Hmph. This is nothing. If you really want to be the strongest, then you can't be impressed with such paltry tricks. Anyways, you're work's not done yet."**

"Really? What's next?" Afterall, the fire's already burning. What else is left to do?

 **"Well, I imagine you'd like to eat sometime soon."** At the not-so-subtle reminder that Naruto hadn't eaten since lunch that day, seeing as the matron had kicked him out before dinner time, his stomach growled in agreeance with the fox. Naruto chuckled sheepishly, having forgotten his hunger in all the excitement.

 **"My point exactly. No, what I want you to do is take off your shoes. Your pants and shirt too."**

"Huh?" For a brief second, Naruto is reminded of the old man telling him to beware scary people who would want to kidnap him and make him do weird things that he didn't want to. Thankfully, Kurama is unaware of this particular train of thought, and keeps on speaking like nothing happened.

 **"You're going fishing. I don't imagine you want soaked clothes when we've already gone this far to keep you warm. Also, remember you can just think and i'll hear you. Don't want to scare the fish now, do we?"**

"Oooh! Okay." With his fears dealt with and more or less forgotten now, Naruto begins to strip, revealing his tiny, pale, almost malnourished form. Thankfully, while the majority of the village civilians seem to despise him for a reason he doesn't know, that's only the civilian half of the village, and they never took it above yelling and kicking him out of places he had every right to be. This means that while he's definitely pale and underfed, he bears no marks either mental or physical from anybody deciding to 'take things further', as it were.

And so, nearly five minutes later, Naruto that wades into the water, holding a large stick that he had carefully scraped against one of the rougher rocks lying around in order to fashion a makeshift spear, and naked as the day he was born.

 **"Now, I want you to wait. The fish are currently scared, and are avoiding you. If you don't make any moves, the should get curious. when they start to get closer, I want you to put just the tip of the stick into the water."**

"Why just the tip? And why put it in there at all? Wouldn't it be easier to hold it above the water and attack with all my strength?"

 **"Hmph, just stick the tip into the water and look at it."**

Doing so, but still confused, Naruto very slowly dips the spear-tip into the lake, and he sees what Kurama was talking about, though he doesn't know that. Right at the surface of the water, to Naruto's perspective, it looks as though the spear suddenly shifted to the side by an inch or two.

"Woah, how'd that happen? Is the stick broken?" A snort echoes throughout his mind.

 **"No, it's fine. Explaining it to you would take far too long, and I doubt you'd understand it anyways."**

"Hey!"

"Anyways, this is why I wanted you to put the stick in the water. If the stick looks like it's not where it's supposed to be, what do you think would happen if you tried to stab at the fish?"

It takes Naruto a minute, during which the fish slowly start to float closer to him, but eventually he gets it.

"Oh, if I aim at where the fish are, i'll miss because they're actually a little bit away from where they look like they are! Like how the spear isn't actually where the tip looks like it is."

 **"Indeed. Now, one of them is getting closer. Hold still, and once it gets close enough, slowly move the the stick so that the tip is right over it. When I give the signal, push down on the stick as hard as you can."**

A few tense minutes of waiting in the cold water later, Naruto finally catches his very first fish. It's not that big, being about 5 pounds heavy, but that's five pounds of meat that Naruto not only earned himself, but doesn't have to ask permission to eat, or share with anybody else.

Needless to say, when his shaking form eventually sits next to the fire, not even the cold or the fact that he had broken the tip of his stick on the bottom of the lake from hitting a stray rock too hard can stop his smile.

Following Kurama's instructions, he rubs off the scales with the rough rock he had used earlier, and then leaves the fish to hang over the blue fire, impaled on the spear used to hunt it. It's the best meal Naruto's ever had, and the best christmas he's ever had too. After his first ever self-made meal, and throwing some more sticks onto the fire to keep it going through the night, Naruto eventually drifts off to sleep with a large smile on his face.

Deep within his mind, Kurama is plotting. If the kit is going to be his disciple, then Kurama is going to be the best damn teacher in the world. Afterall, he's the Kyuubi no Kitsune. Any disciple he takes on is practically bound by contract to become the strongest being on the planet, second only to himself. Anything less than that is forbidden.

So he begins to dig through memories, looking through the time spent in his last two hosts. If the kit wishes to be a ninja, then by the Sage, Kurama will make him the best Ninja in the world, but to do that requires knowledge on what the hell ninja actually do.

And thus he plotted and schemed and planned. It would take a lot of work, and if what he remembers from Kushina is correct, then at 14 Naruto would have to rejoin Konoha as a whole in order to become a ninja. That gives Kurama 8 years to do the best he can. Naruto would either become the strongest ninja ever recorded, or he'd die trying.

Insert Time Skip Here

Eight years later, we can find Hiruzen Sarutobi sitting at his desk. Aside from a few more wrinkles on his face, the old man doesn't look to have changed that much. He stares down at a pile of paperwork that lay strewn across his desk.

Once upon a time he had thought of using a special technique known as the Shadow Clone jutsu - which creates solid copies of a person, and can record and transmit memories of the clone back to the original upon destruction - to do this in a fraction of the time. The main problems with that being that most shadow clones only last about fifteen minutes, and the cost of creating one is so high that even he could only make about ten a day before hitting empty.

Occasionally he'll use one or two, but those are only for the busiest of days. Today, while irritating, was actually on the slower side. He might actually finish his work up in time for dinner. Of course, just then, muffled sounds from the other side of his office door catch his attention.

"Hey! You can't-" suddenly, the front door slams open, hitting the wall behind it and sinking a little into the plaster.

With a slight twitch of his eyebrow, Hiruzen simply sets his pen down and folds his hands. Unseen around him, no less than four different hands sneak towards knives in their pouches. Whatever they might have been expecting, it wasn't what they got however.

Lowering his bare foot from where he kicked the door open, a young adult strides into the room. With spiky, roughly swept back blonde hair that almost reaches his shoulders, bright blue eyes with slight slits in the pupil, and a trio of whisker-like birthmarks, the figure can only be one person.

"Naruto." Hiruzen quickly assesses the boys state of dress, only for one eyebrow to raise in amusement.

Gone is the orange pants and white tee-shirt with blue sandals. Now he wears what appears to be makeshift clothing that he made himself. Wrapped around his shins are a pair of fur leg warmers that match a large, open, brown fur vest with rough holes made for his arms. Instead of pants, he's wearing what would appear to be handmade shorts in black fur, with an extra layer hanging over them to give the general appearance of a loincloth.

"Yo, old man. Long time no see! How's it hanging?" with a large grin on his face, Naruto Uzumaki saunters into the room like he owns the place, and hadn't just vanished off the face of the planet for most of the last decade.

"I have been well, Naruto. I must ask though, where have you been? It was quite irresponsible of you to just run off like that you know? I was very worried about you."

What is left unsaid is that over the last eight years no less than three dozen search and retrieve missions had been taken on by the elite of the village in order to attempt to find the missing blonde. At first they had been restricted to the village itself, but after a month of being unable to find him, they slowly expanded the search until it was felt that the entirety of the Fire Nation had been turned upside down. Naruto seems more or less unfazed by Hiruzen's questioning, and flops down into the chair set up to face the old man.

"Hehe, yeah my bad. I just got so caught up in training that I completely forgot to stop by and say hello."

"Training?" Hiruzen quickly runs through as much information in his head as he can, trying to figure out where NAruto could have been, and who could have possibly been training him.

"Yeah! Uncle Kurama has been showing me the ropes. I really think that I have what it takes to be a ninja!" A soft smile spreads across Hiruzen's face, seeing as some apples don't fall far from the tree.

"So, you wish to be a ninja?" Naruto grins as wide as his face can go and nods fervently.

"Of course! The strongest people are super good ninja's, and i'm going to be the strongest person in the world!"

"Oh? And for what reason do you want to be the strongest?" Naruto tilts his head in confusion.

"Reason? I didn't know you needed a reason to want to be the best. It just sounds like a ton of fun."

Hiruzen looks at Naruto with surprise in his eyes for a moment before chuckling. This chuckle slowly falls into full-fledged laughter, and goes on for several seconds before he can calm himself down. Wiping a tear away, Hiruzen nods to himself and pulls open a drawer in his desk, drawing forth a sheet of paper that he quickly fills out and signs.

"Well, if you're that dead-set on becoming a ninja than I can only hope that it's as 'fun' as you think it'll be. Here, take this paper to the academy just down the road. It'll tell the teacher that you're a new student on my orders. The day is only about half over, so you'll have plenty of time to introduced yourself to your classmates." Naruto jumps up, grabbing the paper and bolting out the door.

"THANKSOLDMAN,GONNAGOTOCLASSANDGETSUPERSTRONGTHANKSSOMUCHANDI'LLSEEYOULATER!" Hiruzen waves at the rapidly retreating figure of Naruto for a moment before his jovial expression disappears and a grim look crosses his face.

"Have him tailed. I want twenty-four hour surveillance on him for the next six months. It pains me to doubt him so, but as the Kage of this village it is my solemn duty to ensure that any danger to it is taken care of. I don't know who this 'Kurama' is, or how Naruto was so easily able to leave and return without being spotted, and if our security has a hole it must be patched. Permanently."

After leaving the tower of the Hokage, Naruto squats a little before jumping. His leap easily carries him to the roof of a nearby building, which since this a ninja village barely garners more than a slight glance at the sudden movement.

 **"You know that he's going to have you watched, right?"** Naruto tilts his head a little before laughing and hopping to the next building, keeping up a light jogging pace.

'Yeah, but what would you expect? We did kind of just leave without saying goodbye. And besides, it's not like we've got anything that we're hiding that they can find out.'

 **"True, but you should keep on your toes. If memory serves, one branch of you albino monkeys has the power to walk the mental planes of those they lock eyes with."**

'I have no clue what you just said, but i'm sure you're worrying about nothing. If anybody tries anything I can take them, and if I can't there's always you!' from deep within his mind, Kurama sighs into his paws in exasperation.

Naruto either doesn't notice this, or ignores it. Instead, he hops off the rooftop and lands in front of the door to the school. Walking in with his hands locked behind his head, Naruto wanders for a moment before finding the door that's listed on the top of the letter that the old man gave him.

Hearing a young adult male voice in the middle of an incredibly boring sounding lecture, Naruto doesn't think twice about pulling one leg back and kicking the door open hard enough that it slams into the wall and sticks.

"Young man, was that really necessary?" Naruto looks to the speaker, who has his face in one hand, kneading the bridge of his nose.

Maybe early to mid twenties, brown haired in a loose high-tail, tanned skin and a scar going horizontally across his face. When he raises his head to look at the new arrival, his eyes widen for a split second, showing the deep brown iris' before they narrow a little and a tiny amount of killing intent leaks out before he shuts it down and paints a fake smile on his lips. Naruto smirks a little before responding, a wide grin already on his own face.

"Nope! It's fun though. The name's Naruto Uzumaki, and i'm here to become the best ninja to ever live. Here's the paper that the old man gave me." Naruto tosses the letter at the brunette man, who flinches microscopically before catching it and cautiously reading it. His eyes wide nand he rereads the letter thrice before sighing into one hand and turning to address the class.

"Alright, looks like he's telling the truth. Everyone, say hello to your new classmate. Naruto, take one of the open spots, and try to not be a distraction."

Naruto takes a quick glance at the other kids in the classroom, a few select people peeking his interest. Only about six or seven people look like they might stand their ground against him, and only two or three of those look like they'd actually be a challenge. Shrugging mentally, Naruto picks a random seat and casually walks over ot it.

Sitting down, he looks at his desk-mate. About a hundred fifty five centimeters tall, brown haired, wearing all black leather, black eyes, and a pair of red marks going down his face. Besides him a small dog rests on the desk, probably about 40 centimeters tall.

"Yo! I'm Kiba Inuzuka. I'm gonna be top-dog around here. Pleased to meetcha." Naruto grins at the boy, sensing a kindred spirit in the way he introduced himself.

"I'm Naruto, and i'm gonna be the strongest ninja to ever live! Hope to get along with you." a piece of chalk flies between their faces, the air pressure lifting their hair before it hits the desk behind them and turns into a fine powder, the resulting crack waking up the black haired boy napping at the desk with a snort.

"If you two are done, we can get back to class now. Everybody turn your attention to the board, and follow along as I take the volume of this closed three-dimensional polygon using the integral of it's curvature. Before you ask: yes, this will be on the test." About twenty minutes later, it's a relieved Naruto that cracks his back after sitting still for so long.

'How the hell does anybody do this shit? And when am I gonna use a deviation to beat the crap out of someone?'

 **"Well for starters it's called a 'derivative'. If you ever listened when I was teaching you about the more subtle facets of nature, you'd know most of this. It'd also help if you weren't a moron."**

'Up yours, furball.' standing up, Naruto follows the rest of the class as they file out onto a packed dirt field behind the school.

"What're we doing out here?" Iruka sighs into one hand before kneading the bridge of his nose.

"If you'd wait thirty seconds for me to explain, you'd know. Anyways, this is where we hold the physical portions of your education. Taijutsu, shurikenjutsu, basic ninjutsu, and practice spars. Since you decided to join us in the last year, you've skipped most of the basic lessons, but don't take that as an excuse for doing poorly. Today we'll be doing some light spars. Who wants to go first?"

"I want to fight the new kid." necks practically snap as all the heads in the area turn to look at the speaker.

\- Temporal Distortion -


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Fluctuation-dissipation**

 **\- Temporal Distortion -**

Of all the things that nobody could take into consideration when Kurama decided to train Naruto away from the prying eyes of the village, one that needs pointing out is that changing one life doesn't only change that one life. Let us take, for example, a gardener.

When they were ten, the could choose to take a left turn or a right turn at a festival. If they turn right, they see some beautiful flowers and decide to become a gardener. If they turn left, they bump into an artist and choose to devote their life to painting.

As a gardener, they would make minimum wage, never marry, and only have a few cats for company. It would be a lonely but satisfying life. As painter they would go on to become incredibly famous, make a ton of money, marry a beautiful significant other whose identity really doesn't matter in this hypothetical, and live a generally successful and happy life. If they had chosen this path, not only do they change their life, but also the life of their partner, and they bring forth new life.

However, if they did in fact chose not to become a gardener, they would never be tasked with keeping their town plaza pretty, meaning they would never plant a certain rose bush. A rose bush that would serve as a town favorite meeting spot for couples. A rose bush that, even indirectly, affected the lives of dozens and helped give birth to dozens more.

Either choice results in more than just the chooser being affected. This fact is the same for every choice made, and applies to every individual that lives. Meaning Kurama's choice to hide Naruto away for almost a decade changed more than just Naruto's life. One such changed life would be Hinata Hyuuga.

Born to the clan head of the Hyuuga clan, Hinata was born into more fame and power than some jounin ninja. She would be trained in politics the moment she could read, and would begin physical training the moment she could walk. Sadly for her and her family, she was born with a soft heart that made it nearly impossible for her to think about hurting another.

In one world this would result in her refusing to put her all in into her training, and trying her best to love and care for everyone. She would also sadly grow up with crippling self-doubt as her entire family nearly abandons her altogether in favor of her less reserved younger sister. This would lead to her latching onto a certain energetic blond, and becoming infatuated with his spirit and determination. She would harbor a secret crush on him for years, choosing to spend her days following him around and learning about him rather than focus on training.

That was that world though, and this is this world. In a world where she lacked a certain blond, certain events played out differently. When she was ten, she was nearly kidnapped by a Kumo 'ambassador'. Where normally this entity would be slowed down by a certain blonde who had been wandering the streets at night out of boredom, in this world it wasn't Naruto they ran into.

A certain dog-faced ANBU had taken to spending every free moment either training or hunting for their wayward ward. This meant that they spent more time taking missions. Returning late at night from one such mission, they happened to cross paths with a mysterious figure carrying a small bundle and looking like the devil themselves were on their tail.

Choosing to question the man, the dog-faced ANBU easily captured them alive, intending to question them before a certain head of house caught up. A head of house who might have killed the man if not for the ANBU standing right there. Uncomfortable questions were asked, plots unveiled, the right people informed, and certain 'trades' never enacted.

One thing that did come from this encounter that nobody could have predicted was that young Hinata saw all of this. She saw how her weakness had nearly cost those she loved more than she could ever believe. She saw how her weakness nearly gave her a fate worse than simply being passed over in favor of her sister. She made a vow that night, that nobody would hurt her loved one's through her.

Starting the very next day, it was a new Hinata that trained at the Hyuuga household. One that did not hold back her punches, or spend her time stalking a blonde haired kid instead of studying. Throwing her all into everything she did, Hinata rapidly went from the weakest Hyuuga to the strongest non-adult Hyuuga in the entire family. Her personality also started to shift. Gone was the soft girl who hid behind large clothing and whispered words, never looking anyone in the eyes.

When a new kid shows up to her class, she volunteers to be the one to fight them for a multitude of reasons. As a Hyuuga, seeing someone dressed in what would appear to be rags while walking about like they owned the place insulted her on a deep level even if she cares a lot less than the rest of her family. Secondly, she could tell just by looking at this wildcard that his frame is covered in hard as iron muscles, and is curious if he'll be strong enough to challenge her, something few in her class could do at this point.

"I want to fight the new kid." Naruto turns his head and locks eyes with the speaker.

At a hundred fifty five centimeters, she's a little shorter than his 170~ish centimeters in height, but Naruto knows not to underestimate anyone based on appearance. Some creatures in the Forest of Death looked pretty docile until they tried to take a bite out of you.

She has dark blue hair that falls to the middle of her back, light lavender eyes without pupils, and fair skin. She wears dark blue jeans on her legs, with her left leg having a green holster attached with white bandages. On her torso she wears a black tee shirt with fishnet extending from the short sleeves up to her wrists and going from her collar bone to halfway up her neck. Over this shirt she wears an open purple vest with a white hood.

"Hinata, you want to fight Naruto?" Iruka asks for confirmation.

At her nod, he sighs and makes a note on a clipboard before gesturing to a certain area of the field. The dirt is more even than the rest of the field, and there's a ring of small shite stones. Hinata walks confidently into the circle, and Naruto follows shortly after. Iruka stands just outside the circle while the rest of the class stays by the main building.

"Alright, let's keep this a clean fight. No jutsu higher than c-rank, any weapons need blunted edges, and if someone steps out of the ring or I call the match it's over. Further aggression will be grounds for detention, or worse depending on the severity. Got it you two?" Hinata resolutely nods while Naruto is distracted by a butterfly who's flying around and waves Iruka off dismissively.

"Alright. Begin!" With that he rapidly takes three steps back to get a better look at the upcoming fight.

Sliding into a clean stance, Hinata keeps her eyes laser focused on her opponent, who simply waves goodbye to the butterfly that had been startled away. Turning to face her, Naruto smiles widely which confuses her.

"So, your name is Hinata huh? Nice to meet you, I'm Naruto!" a soft growl emanates from his opponent.

"My name is Hinata Hyuuga, heiress of the Hyuuga clan and you would do well to remember that we are currently in the middle of a fight. Now, get into your stance and take me seriously. If you don't then your failure will simply be that much faster and more painful." to the bafflement of everyone present, Naruto laughs at the threat.

"Failure? Man, you remind me of Kurama. Let's see, how much do you think will do it? One, or two?" unknown to everyone except Naruto, a voice actually responds to his outloud question.

 **"One should be more than enough for a simple spar. If you need to use two then we're upping your training."**

"One it is." and with that, Naruto raises his right arm and starts to roll it.

Before anyone can try to decipher what Naruto meant by either of his comments, they quiet down as a red glow appears on the back of his right hand. Iruka nearly intervenes right then and there, remembering that exact shade of red from so many years ago. When he doesn't feel the dark, angry, and down right evil maliciousness permeating the air, he holds himself back. Internally he makes a promise though: Should Naruto use any of IT'S chakra, he'll end the kid himself before he can become a danger to the rest of the class.

The red glow envelops Naruto's hand entirely before it starts to shrink back into the back of his hand. When it fades, there's a small tribal design of a snarling fox head, fangs bared. The light show isn't over however, because from the back of the foxes head a thin red line begins to appear before trailing down Naruto's arm and disappearing into his vest. When it does so, Naruto stops rolling his arm and grins wide, showing off his slightly elongated canines.

With a small pulse of her own chakra, Hinata activates her clan's famed dojutsu: the byakugan. Said eye allows the clan to see in all directions and even through walls, and it grants them the power to do what very few others can, which is to be able to actually see chakra itself. when she does activate it, her eyes widen at the sight of Naruto's chakra system.

Aside from being much larger than anyone she'd ever seen before including the Hokage himself, a thin veil of Chakra covers every inch of Naruto's form, which Hinata can now see is far more defined than she had initially thought. A small blush spreads across her face as she's distracted by Naruto's muscular system before it disappears as she gasps in surprise when the cloak of chakra around him moves. It forms two small points over the top of his head, similar to wolf or fox ears, and a chunk of it extends nearly a meter out past his butt and lashes around lazily like some form of tail.

"Now that I'm warmed up and ready to go, let's dance." leaning forward, Hinata snaps back into focus just as Naruto JUMPS.

There's really no other way to phrase it. Despite his trajectory being completely horizontal, Naruto doesn't run. Instead, he simply pushed off the ground hard enough to launch himself forward, leaving a pair of small craters where his feet were. His fist rears back, and the other students gasp as a blue aura similar to the red glow from earlier appears, this time as an unstable sphere around his fist.

Breathing out to center herself, Hinata simply side-steps the assault. Granted it's much faster than she had expected, but since he wasn't touching the ground he had effectively painted his trajectory for Hinata in neon paint. Slipping away from his attack is easy and as she slides into position next to him, her own hand pulled back for a counter attack, she fully expects to be able to land a hit on the fool and end the fight in a single exchange.

What neither she nor anyone else aside from the blond missile could have foreseen is the explosion of dirt that his fist slamming into the ground creates. Raising her arms to defend her face, Hinata is actually forced to take a step back as pebbles rain on her. A step that proves to be her saving grace.

With his right hand now wrist deep in the dirt, instead of recovering his footing and removing his hand to reposition and attack again, Naruto instead uses his embedded arm as a pivot point and curls his torso inward somewhat before lashing his left leg out. The result is a kick that slams into Hinata's still raised arms hard enough to sent her stumbling back.

 _"What barbaric style is this? If I had been a step closer, the force of that one kick might had broken my arm. And he doesn't even look like he's taking this seriously."_

True to her thoughts, Naruto holds his position post-kick for a second longer than needed before bending his arm to lower his torso until his hair touches the ground. At that point he suddenly straightens his arm sending himself a meter into the air, his hand now free of the earth below, where he twists himself until he lands on all fours facing Hinata. His smile hasn't shifted an inch, as if he's completely unfazed by her dodging his first attack and most of his second.

The part that clinches it for Hinata is his chakra. To empower her own fist enough to do a similar feat would drain nearly a quarter or a third of her reserves, yet Naruto's aura of chakra hasn't so much as shrunk in thickness. Sure she had somewhat smaller reserves than your average person, but only by about 25%. Naruto's was literally multiple times larger than that of the most powerful people in Konoha. 'Just what sort of monster is this kid?' is the general train of her thoughts.

"Well, are you gonna come at me?" her opponents voice knocks Hinata from her thoughts, and she curses herself for becoming so distracted.

Sliding back into her stance, Hinata takes the initiative this time, rushing the crouched boy. Granted she isn't as fast as he is, but she's also not flinging herself so she's confident that she can switch directions on a dime if needed. Naruto stretches his hands and digs his fingers into the ground, like a bull digging it's heel into the ground before a charge.

Hinata runs up to about half a foot away from Naruto before she suddenly jerks to the side, sliding around him just as he lunges forward with his ludicrous speed again. As she dodges his beastial attack, she flicks her hands out, lighting tapping his chest, left side, and left leg before she completes her turn, facing him as he lands on the ground where she just stood.

Not taking any chances, she rushes him again, hoping to hit him in the back a few times before he recovers and retaliates. She manages to land a few more taps on him before he pivots on one foot and nearly smashes his right arm into her side. As is, she ignores how her hair is ruffled by the wind pressure of his attack and continues launching rapid fire attacks.

'Why isn't he slowing down?!' this time her attacks hit him in the chest, causing him to slide back across the ground a few centimeters before his grin widens even further. Moving on instinct, Hinata twists her torso out of the way of a clawed swipe from his right hand, followed almost instantly by a similar attack from his left.

Weaving through his attacks with less and less room to breathe each time, Hinata tries a last resort of sorts by pulling out a blunted kunai and slamming it into his side. He completely ignores the attack, and instead uses the opportunity to grab her wrist with one hand. Naruto moves his other hand at lightning speeds, stopping with one pointed fingernail pressed just hard enough to draw a single drop of blood.

"Checkmate." the entire field is silent, save for the faint sound of Iruka's pen falling to the ground.

He's not entirely sure what he just witnessed. True, the two were only moving at low chunin speeds, but that's still a league above where either is supposed to be in terms of physical power. And Naruto barely even looks like he broke a sweat despite handedly beating one of the top three taijutsu users in the class. The other two being the Uchiha kid currently glaring a hole into the back of the blondes head, and the Inuzuka who looks like he can't decide on whether to clap or strangle said blonde.

"Ah, that's right. Ahem! Uzumaki wins! Please return to the sidelines. Next up is-" Iruka is interrupted.

"Me. I want to fight him next." Iruka rubs the bridge of his nose and desperately wishes he had picked up drinking as he could really use a strong drink right now.

"Uchiha Sasuke. You know the rules. Everyone fights once, no more. It wouldn't be a true test of either of your abilities for you to fight someone right after they finished their own fight. If you really want to fight someone, pick someone else." the dark haired so called 'avenger' tsk's and turns his head before pointing his hand at a random student.

"That one. Whatever. Let's just get this over with." the civilian born student bristles at the implied insult that he wasn't even worth looking at, and eagerly steps into the ring alongside the Uchiha who still hasn't taken his eyes off the new kid.

Hinata meanwhile is nearly comatose as she robotically walks back to her spot. She can't believe it. She had lost. Only her father and occasionally the Uchiha emo had beaten her before, and the latter lost about as frequently as he won. For this new kid to so easily trounce her shattered every preconceived notion she had about her natural born superiority.

Naruto meanwhile is busy talking to the fox inside his head. He'd already gotten over the fight and was now impatiently waiting for class ot end so he can get back to more important things, like training.

 _"Man, those pokes really hurt. What'd they do to sting that much?"_

 **"Idiot. Look at her eyes, she's clearly a Hyuuga."** mentally Naruto tilts his head in confusion.

 _"What's her eyes got anythin' to do with it?"_ taking a deep breath in, Kurama massages his head.

 **"Nearly a decade teaching the brat and he still doesn't pay any attention. Why did the sage curse me so?** " muttering under his breath Kurama eventually answers his curious and possibly retarded student.

 **"It's not about her eyes, dumbass, though they are useful. No, the reason her love taps hurt so much is because they weren't hitting your flesh, they were hitting your tenketsu."**

 _"You mean the sickness you get when you step on a rusty kunai?"_

 **"That's tetanus. Tenketsu are the points where your chakra flow out of your body."** Naruto's mental avatar bops one hand into the palm of the other.

 _"Oh those things! That explains it. If she hits those, it'll stop the flow of my chakra meaning I have to force them back open. Man, i'm just thankful that my chakra's so, so...what's the word again?"_

 **"Dense?"** _**'Just like you, you damn moron?'**_ Kurama doesn't vocalise that last bit, though he makes sure his irritation is transmitted at his host nonetheless.

 _"Yeah, dense! It's good my chakra's so dense, so all I have to do to reopen them is push a little harder and they'll pop wide open."_ and with that Naruto's attention shifts back to the real world, and with little more than a thought he forces his chakra to circulate a little faster than normal, nearly causing Iruka to stumble as he announces the swift and unnecessarily brutal win that Sasuke has achieved.

Little does the brunette teacher know, but at that moment he mirrors the thoughts of the thing he hates the most as he questions which deity he pissed off in a past life to earn the torment of having to teach Uzumaki Naruto. The blonde remains completely oblivious to how much he's irritated three people and broken the worldview of a fourth.

 **\- Temporal Distortion -**


End file.
